Save Me From Myself
by LorMenari
Summary: Sam's a first year teacher and coach. Quinn's a high school senior, struggling with her past. Can he save her from herself? Rated M because there will be adult situations. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is an AU story. Sam's a teacher and stuff. Yes, I've seen the other one that's like this, but mine is much different. Believe me. I need to update my other stories, but I just don't have much time. I hope you like this. Review please? Or tweet me. (Or send me a message on tumblr!) Characters belong to RIB. Duh. **

* * *

><p>August first was turning into one hell of a hot day. It was ten in the morning but the sun was beating down on the football team already, causing the high school kids to sweat as they ran across the field doing various drills. The coaches yelled out at their players, telling them what to correct. An hour in to practice, the coaches give the boys a water break. They also take this opportunity to introduce the newest member of their coaching staff.<p>

The blond man comes down from the stands where he had been watching and smiles at the boys. His athletic shorts swing around his legs as he walks across the field and stands by Coach Bieste. He doesn't even notice the cheerleaders on the track staring at him.

"One, two, three, four, up and high-v!" Quinn called to the group putting up an elevator.

The girls put up a perfect stunt and their head cheerleader smiled at them. She wanted their routine to be flawless for Coach Sylvester. It was the reason she decided to start practice the same time the boys did. Coach Sylvester was away at a convention for winners until the next week. Quinn wanted to prove that she was a great head cheerleader and that Coach had made the best choice.

"With your elevator, Molly, that will make three in total. Brittany and Santana will be up on the sides. My extension in the middle and you in front of me. That leaves eight girls to do the rest of the routine once the stunts are up."

The other girls smiled and nodded at what Quinn said. The only one that was even slightly upset about her being head cheerleader was Santana, but most of the old jealousy was gone since sophomore year. The girls were talking about new dance routines when out of nowhere Brittany let out a wolf whistle. The girls turned their heads and saw what caused Brittany's reaction. On the football field, a coach was walking towards the boys. They could barely make out any facial features but his body looked to die for. Soon his back was towards them and they couldn't help but stare.

"I say we dub that one Hella Booty…" Santana mumbled as she ogled the new coach's perfect body.

The rest of the cheerleaders, Quinn included, all gave their approval with various head motions and cat calls. Oh yeah, this year would be fun with the new eye candy on the field. After a couple of minutes of checking out the new meat, Quinn tried to get the girls back into order. Only problem was, she couldn't help but think about him as well. His body looked amazing from what they could tell.

"Ten bucks says he's a good fuck," Santana said as she turned to the rest of the girl, eyebrow quirked.

"Oh shut up. How would we ever find out? Call his girlfriend up and ask her?" Quinn asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

Santana let out a small chuckle, "That would be silly, Q. It's simple really. I'm going to sleep with him. It's not like it'll be that hard."

Quinn's jaw clenched slightly but she let it go. It was no business of hers what or who Santana or the new coach did. And if anyone could get the man to drop his shorts, it would be her. She ended up rolling her eyes and clapping to get the girl's attention back on her. Truth was, she felt this insane anger and jealousy almost when Santana talked about being with the new coach. It was ridiculous. He was a teacher and Quinn was still not in the position to be with anyone, at least not seriously. Junior year had been perfect. She hadn't dated anyone and instead, worked on getting back to the top of the figurative social pyramid. And it worked. After giving birth to Beth and giving her up sophomore year, she was at the bottom. But somehow she had convinced Coach Sylvester to let her back on the squad. Quinn ended up proving to the coach that she could stay strong and lead her squad. Sue made her head cheerleader her senior year and things were back to perfect. It was going to stay that way. And heck, maybe it was the fact that she didn't have anything else to distract her aside from school, cheerios and glee club. Maybe she needed some arm candy of her own. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and pressed play on the boombox. The music started and it was loud, causing the football players and the coaches to look their way. Quinn didn't notice. She was too busy showing the girls their new and provocative dance.

Music suddenly filled the stadium and Coach Evans watched as his players turned towards the source. He followed suit and his eyebrow popped up as he saw the cheerleaders. Well, just one of them at least. Sure, the rest were there, but this girl was the one putting on a show. Her blond hair swung behind her as she did moves he had never seen before. Her already short shorts rode up farther and her sports bra clung to her body. He could literally hear the gulping sound of the guys behind him. Hell, he wanted to make that same sound. However, he was a teacher and coach and that would be highly inappropriate but this girl was doing something to him. Coach Bieste beside him muttered something about teenagers and hormones and turned to start hashing out the next play the boys were to run.

"Dude, you are the only one that's ever been able to bang her. What is your secret?" he heard one of his players behind him say.

He instantly turned a little towards them while pretending to look at his sheets of plays in his hands. He was actually interested in this conversation thought he knew he shouldn't be. He hated when guys talked about girls that way. They were people and should be respected.

"Oh, ya know…she was sad and only I could cure it," the other boy answered with a snicker. "Besides, I just had to loosen her up. Wine coolers work wonders on someone who has never had a sip to drink in their lives. She was taking her clothes off and begging me by her forth one."

Now he was mad. He turned a little more to be able to see who was doing all this talking. He rolled his eyes and bit his lip. He should have known. It was the boy with a mohawk. He just seemed to be the kind of guy that would do such a thing to a girl.

"Too bad she got pregnant. At least she wanted to give the kid up, man. You were saved. But why did the two of you never get together?"

"Dude…shut up. You don't know nothing about that. That was the hardest time of my life so shut up. And I don't know. She got all feminist independent on me. Besides, everyone knows you can't tame Puckerman. I'm a sex shark."

Coach Evans' heart went out to the cheerleader. She got drunk, slept with the mohawk idiot, got pregnant and had to give their baby up. She had to be the bravest person he had ever known. Even if he didn't really know her. At least this guy seemed a little sad by the fact that they gave the baby up. But what he said after ruined any sympathy the coach would have had for the boy. Sex shark? Who says that? He blew his whistle and got everybody's attention, telling them he had some changes on some plays and he wanted to see how they worked out.

By the time the girls were ready to leave practice, they had all mastered the new dance. Quinn was a genius at coming up with routines, as was Brittany, but she was the main one. She taught Brittany the choreography first and she quickly caught on. Brittany was their star dancer. She helped teach the rest of the girls and they all ended up agreeing that this was the best one yet. Everyone headed back to the locker rooms to grab their bags. Quinn, Brittany and Santana walked together. They were known as the Unholy Trinity. They were the three girls in school that you just didn't mess with.

The boys were leaving the gym when the three of them walked by. The instantly changed their walk, hips swinging and giving the boys a quick nod and a smirk before turning their heads to walk inside. Quinn was in the middle with her hands on her hips. The other two girls were flanking her, arms crossed. Every boy watched them go inside. But that's where trouble happened. As soon as they got inside, they started giggling and none of them were watching where they were going. And before Santana or Brittany could stop her, Quinn walked into a very firm backside.

She didn't fall, though she did trip a little. The owner of the body she ran into turned quickly with a look of pure embarrassment on his face. All three pairs of eyes widened when they realized who she ran into.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked as he reached out to steady her a little bit.

Her face burned red as his hand touched her shoulder. She nodded her head. She couldn't talk. This man was probably the most beautiful and perfect guy she had ever seen. They all knew he had a body to die for when they saw him on the field earlier but now, up close, they realized he was an Adonis. His muscles bulged under his white Under Armour top. But just because Quinn couldn't talk, that didn't mean Santana couldn't.

"Well hello there. We're sorry about our friend, Quinn, here. She's kind of clumsy and she sometimes doesn't talk. Hi, I'm Santana," the Latina said as she reached out to shake his hand.

The man smiled and took it. "I am Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham," he said before blushing. "Wow. I haven't done that since high school. You just remind me of someone and I couldn't help it. I'm Coach Evans. Football coach, English and Astronomy teacher."

Santana's eyebrow had raised when he made that little speech but she smiled nonetheless. Sure, he was goofy, but she didn't mind. Quinn was dying to speak but she couldn't. Brittany was next.

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Peirce. Don't confuse me with Britney Spears. I'm much more talented than she is."

The man gave her a slight smile and just let it go. He figured he would ask Mr. Schuester about her later. He was really happy that the man that helped him the one year he attended McKinley was still here.

"Nice to meet you. Now, Quinn, silent one, it's your turn."

Quinn had finally managed to calm down enough to put her hand out when he said that. She happily took his in hers and shook it.

"Quinn Fabray. Head cheerleader –" she started to say but was cut off by Santana.

"Resident perfect girl, every guy's fantasy but no one's reality. Well except Puck but that was sophomore year. Like two years ago now."

When he heard Quinn's voice for the first time, he would have sworn an angel was talking and not a real girl. She had this soft, sexy way of talking. He wanted to hear more and that scared him. Thank God for Santana cutting in. That is, until he heard what she said about Quinn. The girl was looking down at the floor and Sam could tell she wanted it to open up and swallow her. It wasn't something that someone talked about when first meeting someone so he was trying to figure out why Santana had said that.

"Oh…um…" he started to talk but Quinn shook her head and turned, walking away. Brittany shrugged her shoulders and followed her. Santana stayed, arms crossed and hip pointing out. She was a pretty girl, but the type of girl that would have scared him in high school.

"She's sensitive. She's like super religious and stuff. I don't see what the problem is about sex. I like it. I have it when I can and with who I want. And I don't stop until I get it. Girls, guys…I don't care. It's all the same, really. My body was made for it. And only the lucky few get to ride," she said as she gave him a wink and turned to walk away.

Coach Evans was left in a stupor. It had truly been the strangest day for him. He had met some of his football players and three of his might be students. And it left him feeling weird. Brittany was a little ditzy, but okay. Santana was…well she was a piece of work. And then there was Quinn. She was gorgeous, he'd give her that, but there was something in her eyes. Something tragic and beautiful and he wished at that moment that he was a student and not a teacher. But that wasn't the way the world worked and the most he could hope for was that he might be able to help her out.

"Why would you do that?" Quinn asked as soon as Santana and Brittany walked into her room.

"You know, for an older man, he's got no game," Santana said, ignoring Quinn's question.

The blond girl just looked at her incredulously. She pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair, letting her long, blond hair come down around her shoulders. She couldn't get over Santana's tell all to the new coach.

"You promised me to never bring that up again, Santana. It was in the past. I won't be that stupid again."

"You really need to get laid again, Quinn. You've done it one time and that probably didn't feel that good. Puck's not the best with pleasing when he's out to conquer. Plus, you were a virgin. Just promise me that next time you will make the dude wear a condom."

Quinn still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brittany just sat on the bed, eyes darting from one girl to the other. She didn't know what to say. She hoped this didn't end up in a fight like other sleepovers had in the past.

"So you think I should just go out and have sex with a random guy. That's real classy, Santana!"

"Oh and getting pregnant the first time you have sex is?"

Quinn was seeing red. She was about to claw the girl's eyes out. It wasn't like she meant to get pregnant. She clenched her jaw and bit down on her lip.

"Stop it now! Both of you are being stupid!" Brittany yelled out.

This snapped Quinn out of her rage and Santana just shrugged and leaned back on the bed, pulling Brittany's legs on to her lap, rubbing them slowly.

"All I'm saying, Quinn, is that you need to experience more things. Get out of your comfort zone. And if you don't want to leave it just yet, Britt and I will have a threesome with you."

"I'd totally hit that," Brittany said as she nodded her head.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to the signs they were supposed to be making in the floor. She wanted the school to have tons of signs for the team this year. Last year they did really well and she knew they would only get better.

"Britt, as awesome as that offer sounds, no thanks. Santana, you are ridiculous. I'll have the experiences I want to have when I am safe and secure in an Ivy League school. Until then…shut up!"

"Well, I'm not going to wait that long…I'm going to have a new experience soon. Coach Sammy Evans will not know what hit him. A man like that with a body like his…well, it shouldn't take much. He's a dork in disguise, but I don't care. I want on them trouty lips."

"Trout lips?" Brittany asked as she played with her cell phone.

"Well yeah. His lips are huge. Like a fish. A guppy or a trout. Total trouty mouth. Anyway, I'm going to be on that."

"In your dreams, Santana. And his lips aren't that bad. They are…cute…" Quinn said as she picked up a paint stick and started on her first sign.

"Oh? You think Coach Evans has cute lips, huh?" Santana asked, eyes sparkling deviously.

"I…well…for a teacher…sure…" Quinn lamely replied.

"He's so young looking…I bet he just graduated college…."

"Can we talk about his hella booty now? I've never seen one so…tap worthy!" Brittany said as she sent off another text.

The other two girls giggled and continued painting signs. Talk about Coach Evans and his assets continued on through the night until Quinn was asleep in her bed and the other two on the pull out mattress.

Sam Evans was a typical bachelor. He lived in a small apartment, had more workout equipment than furniture and drank out of the milk carton. He liked his life, for the most part. Now that he was working, he figured he would have to make a good impression and actually buy adult clothes. He decided he would go out and buy some slacks and some dress up shirts. Heck, maybe even a sweater or two. Though he loved coaching, his real passion was teaching. Sam was dyslexic and he had a real hard time with it in school. He decided his senior year that if he could help it, he wasn't going to let anyone else feel bad like he did in school.

In all honesty, Sam couldn't wait for classes to start. He wanted to get to know his pupils and help bring out their potential. It made him laugh how he ended up teaching freshman English, the one class he hated in high school. But, because it was his guilty pleasure, he was also teaching two periods of Astronomy to the seniors. He was very excited about that.

Instead of heading home after football practice, Sam drove to the mall. He knew he would probably see some of his players in here and maybe some of his future students. But as he stepped out of his car and walked through the doors, he felt like he was in high school again. Well, at least in his junior year. He remembered how much he hated his parents for making him move here. Sam remembered going to the mall one day after school and seeing a gorgeous blond girl with her boyfriend. But what stuck out the most to him was the little doll like girl behind her. She had to be no older than thirteen at the time. She was small and delicate looking, like she was made of glass.

He was studying her and he didn't really know why. He wasn't a pedophile or a pervert or anything like that. He was just intrigued. The little girl looked over at him and smiled softly before turning and running from her sister. Her sister screamed and her boyfriend panicked and Sam jumped up to grab the little girl. He caught up with her and took her back to her sister, even if she was screaming in his arms.

It was funny, he hadn't thought about that little girl until today. He looked over at the water fountain and saw the exact spot he caught her at. And suddenly he remembered that little girls eyes. They were strangely familiar to him.

Haunted by the familiarity of it all, Sam continued shopping for the things he needed. He picked out a couple of things, wishing his mom or his kid sister was here to help him. Stacy was eleven now, but she was great with shopping, had been since she was eight. The boy purchased his stuff and left the mall. He grabbed a pizza on his way home and managed to get everything inside his small apartment. He kicked the door shut, put the pizza down and threw the bags on his couch. Sam settled in for a night of Sports Center, pizza and working on plays.

At around ten thirty, the man had fallen asleep. His pizza box was laying on the floor, papers were everywhere, television was on and he was snoring lightly. He was having a dream about football when suddenly things changed.

"_You're beautiful…" he muttered as he kissed her lips slowly. He loved the way her blond hair laid on his red pillows. She looked so angelic in the moonlight, like a goddess from some Greek myth. Her naked body was on display and his eyes took it in hungrily as he rose from the kiss.__ Her body was sleek, soft and had the most delicious curves. He gave her a smirk as he leaned down to bring one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked hungrily, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. She moaned under him. He took that as his cue to thrust into her._

Sam's eyes popped open. His hand was on his penis and he was stroking himself. It was a dream. A very amazing, seemingly real dream. He closed his eyes and remembered her face once more before he felt himself spilling into his hand. "Fuck!" he called out numerous times as he climaxed.

After cleaning himself off, Sam flopped into his computer chair. This was not good. He was having sex dreams about a girl he had just met today. Imagine if she was in his class. He would never be able to look at her the same way. He took a few deep breaths before convincing himself that it was just a manifestation or something. It didn't mean anything.

"_Sam…Sam please…" she moaned out as lips connected with her collarbone. Blond hair was splayed against a blood red pillow case. Her eyes were shut, but she felt like she could see and __feel everything. Rough, calloused fingers trailed her body reverently as her legs wrapped around the man's midsection. She could feel herself press against him as her eyes popped open. She didn't see his face. It was currently assaulting her neck. Her legs unwound themselves from him as he trailed kisses down her body. She could feel herself pushing him down to where she wanted him to go. She heard his laugh and felt his kiss on the inside of her thigh. "Patience angel…" he said in a low voice. She felt his finger slide into her and her hips thrust up to him. As much as she loved the way it felt, she really wanted his tongue inside of her. He pulled his finger out and moved his mouth down, looking at her to gauge her reaction. "Just...fuck...please Sam..."_

Quinn woke up with a start. The dream had seemed so real. She was sweaty and her hair was stuck to the side of her face. And she could feel how slick she was between her legs. She hadn't had one of these dreams since, well, ever. Sure, she had gotten herself off plenty of times, but mostly to the images of one star or another. But she had never had a dream like that and she hadn't thought of imagining a teacher. She leaned back on her headboard and sighed. She heard movement from the mattress on the floor and looked down to see Brittany and Santana moving around.

"Q? I think there was an animal in your room last night. I kept hearing whimpers. Or maybe I was dreaming about it…" Brittany said in a groggy voice.

Quinn's face flushed and she shrugged her shoulders to indicate she didn't know. Brittany bought the lie but Santana looked at her, eyebrow raised with that knowing look on her face. Quinn jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for that day, claiming she desperately needed a shower. The girl ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.

"I wonder what it was, San. Do you think there is a baby animal outside of Quinn's house?"

"I don't know, B. Maybe…" Santana said, trying to keep Brittany occupied so she could think this over.

"Oh. I should go see if I can help it. San, what animal makes the sound 'Sam'?"

Quinn had leaned back against her door, falling to the ground as she did. This wasn't like her. She didn't have dreams like that about boys, much less an older man that was her teacher. Something was going on. She was missing out on something or her hormones were out of whack. Maybe it was the birth control she was on. Can birth control make you have fantasies about a teacher? She didn't know, but there she was, having them. The weird part was that it felt so real. She had never experienced that before. Sure, she slept with Puckerman, but that was under heavy alcohol and she honestly didn't remember much about it. It kind of hurt. That's about all she could remember.

She got up and turned the shower on. The blond threw her top off and stepped out of her shorts and panties. She looked at them and saw proof of what her dream had done to her. She got into the shower and started to furiously scrub herself. She wouldn't be that girl.

After her shower, Quinn got out and threw on her clothes for the day. She was the kind of girl that always wore dresses and looked nice, but it was still summer and they had another practice after school. She bounced into the living room. She heard the other girls down there. Santana had the keys in her hand and was tapping her foot.

"About time. I wants to get my breakfast on."

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse from the couch. Her mom was gone to some spa for a week so she was free to do what she wanted until her return. The girl headed out the door after Santana, making sure to set the alarm and lock it. She hopped in the backseat of the Latina's huge truck and leaned back on the seat. There was a diner just on the outskirts of town that Santana loved. She figured they would go there. The music blared and some random song by Katy Perry played. Quinn didn't pay any attention. She was still thinking about things.

They reached the diner and all three girls jumped out. Quinn followed her friends in and they were shown to their usual booth.

"So, should I get pancakes or waffles?" Brittany asked as she looked at her menu. It was upside down.

"You always ask this question, B. Pancakes with chocolate chips," Santana answered, not missing a beat.

Quinn wasn't really paying any attention. She gasped as her phone vibrated on her lap, causing people to look at her. Her cheeks were tinted red but she carried on and read the text message.

_So, Sam huh? Looks like someone is hot for teacher. ~ S_

Quinn cringed when she read the message. She honestly didn't know how Santana could guess something like that. Oh God. She must have said his name in her sleep. She quickly typed a reply and sent it.

_What are you talking about? I thought you were hot for him. ~ Q_

_Oh, I am. But I think you are too. Brittany asked me what kind of animal makes the sound 'Sam.' Spill Barbie. ~ S_

_I...fuck...it was just because we were talking about him. I don't like him or anything. ~ Q_

_Sure thing, Barbie. It doesn't matter though. I'm still going to fuck him. You can watch if you want. Or hey, maybe you want to join. ~ S_

_You are so disturbed. ~ Q_

Their food arrived shortly after Quinn sent the last text. She tossed her phone into her purse and sipped on he water. She chewed on some bacon as she thought about ways to get Santana off her ass. She knew Puck wanted to be with her again, but the boy didn't know how to stay monogamous. Finn was out of the question. It had to be Puck. He was the only one with enough pull around the school so Santana would leave her alone. She had to figure out a way to get him and keep him committed to her.

Quinn had completely ignored Coach Evans at the next practice. Her girls didn't, but she did a pretty good job making sure they kept inline. She was proud of them and of herself by the time practice was finished. The girl made her way to the locker rooms. She stood outside of the guys as she waited for Puck to come out. She watched guys come out and finally Puck walked out with some of his friends in tow.

"Hey Baby Mamma," he said when he saw her.

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes and punch his face buts he regained her calm. She needed him if this was going to work out. She gave him her sweetest smile and took his hand in hers.

"I need to talk to you, Puck, in private," she said in a low, seductive voice.

She hated using that voice on him, but it would win him over. She knew he had always had a crush on her and she planned on using it to her advantage. He gave her a smirk and bid farewell to his friends. He followed her to a hallway and leaned against the wall as he looked down at her.

"What's up Quinn?"

"You know how you always want to get with me..." she started, telling herself that this would be okay. She had actually liked Puck when she was pregnant and hell, she could do a lot worse.

"Well, yeah...why, you want another ride with Puckzilla?"

"Shut up. I just...I don't know...I thought we could date or something. You can be my boyfriend and we can rule the school. Think about it, Puck."

"I'd get to kiss you and shit, right? And ya know...more?"

"Yes, you can kiss me. But you know I don't like excessive displays of affection. Also...if you can stay faithful to me for a month, I'll sleep with you again. No alcohol needed."

The boy's eyebrows raised to this. Having another chance at Quinn was something he had dreamed about. He licked his lips and leaned down and kissed her.

"You got yourself a boyfriend, Q," he said before running his hands down her side and smirking. "I'll call you later."

Sam had heard everything. He had watched Quinn waiting outside of the locker room from his office. He had heard her approach Puck. And he followed. He told himself it was because he wanted to make sure that she was okay, but part of him was afraid it was because he was a bit jealous. His stomach dropped at her proposition. And he felt like he was going to throw up when she promised him sex. No. He couldn't get hung up on a teenage girl. It was wrong. It was against the law and his morals.

He waited until Puck was gone and made himself known. She was leaning against the wall, not seeming that happy at the prospect of dating the receiver. He stared at her for a second, her eyes seemed so sad and she looked fragile, breakable. And it clicked. She was the little girl.

"Quinn..."

"Oh, um...Sa- Mr. Evans...I didn't know you were there. I was just leaving..."

"No, you don't have to...I was...I was checking on you..."

"Were you listening to us?" she asked, pissed off at the notion.

"I didn't mean to...I mean...why him?"

"What do you mean? We had a thing before and well...I don't know. I want to revisit it. I want to see what we could be."

"Quinn...you promised him...in return for dating you...that's not healthy."

"What do you know? You know nothing. You don't know a thing about my past!" she yelled at him, anger lacing her words. "You can't just come here and act like you care about me after just meeting me. I get that you want to come off as this super awesome teacher or whatever, but save it. Save it for someone who cares."

Quinn turned and walked away from him, leaving him staring and stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm finally updating again! It's been a super busy time for me, considering we are preparing for benchmarks. I teach, lol. I hope you like this update. :)**

* * *

><p>Sam never got another chance to talk to Quinn until school started. He would see her out around town, usually with that idiot boyfriend of hers. He would roll his eyes as he watched them. Sam didn't understand why he felt this way away about the blond cheerleader. He just did. Every time he would see her, hanging on to the muscle head, fawning over him, he would want to puke. The thing was, Sam could tell it was fake. He could tell that she didn't really want to be with him. As soon as Puck would leave to do whatever it is that she sent him to do, her smile would drop and an annoyed look would cross her face. Sometimes, she just looked sad.<p>

One time he saw her shopping with the other two cheerios he had met that first day. They were all in normal clothes, Santana in an outfit that left little to the imagination, Brittany's shirt was on backwards, and then there was Quinn. She was in a simple white dress with a baby blue cardigan. He never thought she looked prettier than she did at that moment.

His courage, the thing most people admired about him, was gone when she was in the picture. Later, in bed, he would wonder why he was afraid of a seventeen year old girl. Life mostly went on. The one thing that would haunt him at the wee hours in the morning was her eyes. They were beautiful, no doubt about it, but they were so sad. Even when she had a smile on her face, the look in her eyes were unmistakable. She was that little girl in the mall still. Quinn was still being held captive in some way, trying to get free.

SQSQSQ

Quinn wasn't stupid. She knew the deal with Puck was either going to happen or not and she was getting scared. No, she wasn't afraid of having sex, per say, but she was afraid of it being with him. She didn't like to be touched. She hadn't since getting pregnant with Beth. But, she felt like she couldn't deny Puck. So every time his fingers moved up her skirt or his lips attached themselves to her midsection, the girl would close her eyes and try and pretend it was someone else. Usually her mind went to Coach Evans. She knew it wasn't healthy and it wasn't okay, but it was the only image that made things bearable.

Yes, she got turned on by his touches. Who wouldn't when there was someone touching you in those places? It had zero to do with Puck. It could have been anyone, guy or girl, and she would have reacted the same. Especially when she closed her eyes and another man's face entered her mind. Puck was good about making sure she got what she needed before taking care of himself. That was the one thing she refused to do. She just couldn't imagine and though Puck pouted about it, he didn't try to force her.

Quinn suspected he was getting it elsewhere. The thought should bother her, but in all honesty, she didn't care anymore. Okay, that was a lie, but she told herself that so she didn't break down even more. School was starting the next day and in a week, Puck was going to expect her to give it up. She knew she had to somehow prove that he was cheating.

SQSQSQ

The first day of school was actually not so bad for the man. His English students were lazy and wanted to pretend not to care, but they were freshman. He really hoped his seniors were more interested in what was going on. He had the lunch duty for seniors and juniors so when the bell rang after fifth period, his lunch, and headed for the cafeteria. He saw a lot of his football players, all who waved and said 'Hey Coach,' when he passed by. His duty was to make sure no one cut in lines and other various things like that.

"Hi there, I'm Tina Chang. I teach senior English," a bubbly voice said behind him.

Sam turned around and smiled at the woman in front of him. She was shorter than him, cute and seemed to be generally happy.

"Hello. I'm Coach Evans. Freshman English, Astronomy, glee club assistant coach and football coach," he said, a grin on his face as he shook her outstretched hand.

"Oh, yes. I know. To quote some of my girls, 'hottie with a body' and 'Hella Booty.'

Sam blushed and shook his head. He had no idea the girls were saying that about him. He licked his lips and shook his head once more.

"Teenage girls…I don't know about them these days…"

"How old are you, Coach? If you don't mind me asking," she said after they both laughed again.

"I'm twenty-two. Fresh out of college. What about you?"

"I'm twenty-two! It's my second year teaching, I graduated college early. My husband thinks I'm insane for going into the profession."

He laughed and smiled at her. "I think we are all insane. What does your husband do?"

"He's a dance instructor. He's really good. We've been together since I was a sophomore and he was a junior. In high school, that is."

Sam smiled at her. He was always a sucker for a love story. It was something he use to hate about himself. He was a true romantic. Any girl he use to date always got the full royal treatment. They got the flowers, the music, anything they wanted. One time he was set to sing to a girl he thought he loved, only to find out she had cheated on him.

"That's really awesome. He sounds like a great guy."

"Mike is pretty much perfection. I think you would like him. He played for McKinley when he was in high school."

"Oh? Wait. Mike Chang?" he asked, knowing the question was stupid. She did say her last name was Chang.

"Yes! You know my husband?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. I went to McKinley for my junior year. We played football together. And sang in glee club together."

She grinned and nodded her head. "Yes! That's the one. I went to McKinley as well but I didn't join glee until the next year. It's a small world."

Sam would have went on chatting to her. She was nice and he did know her husband. He thought he faintly remembered his girlfriend. But just at that very moment, a familiar blond came into the room. He hadn't seen her all day and the sight of her nearly took his breath away. She walked into the room, hands on her hips, one leg in front of the other, looking like she was working a runway. The other two girls he met were behind her, scanning the room. Her eyes, however, were set straight in front of her. She gave off a vibe like she owned the school. And, from what he could tell, she did.

Guys were hitting each other as she walked by them. She ignored each and every one of them. Even her own boyfriend. She didn't, however, ignore him. She walked past him, turned her head and raised an eyebrow, giving him a small smirk as she did. And then she was gone. For that brief moment, it was like everything was in slow motion.

"She's…well she's had a rough time from what Mr. Schuester tells me. I wasn't here for her fallout. Apparently she got pregnant when she was fifteen, a sophomore. Can you imagine? And…Noah Puckerman is the father. Apparently he got her drunk and took advantage. She had a tough time he says. She went from being the most beautiful to the most picked on. And the father? He was still a God. She got kicked out of her house, kicked off of The Cheerios…she wasn't even dating Noah then. She was dating Finn. Do you know Finn? She lost everything she worked for. Mr. Schuester and his kids took her in. She gave her baby up. Placed her in the arms of another woman. I feel sorry for her. But I was here when she got it all back. She fought tooth and nail and ended up winning Junior Prom Queen. She's called the 'Ice Princess' because after what Noah did she wouldn't look at another boy. She talks to her ex-boyfriend some and his girlfriend, but mainly she just stays away from guys in general."

Sam took all the information in. Sure, he could have learned about most of this if he wanted to, but his student's personal lives were usually none of his concern. But, after hearing Tina's description of what happened to the girl with the sad eyes, he wanted nothing more than to help her. He knew she was still lost and yearning to break free. He could see it in her eyes. But he was a teacher and she was his student and there was only so much he could do to save her.

"Wow. That's…poor girl. She's been through way too much for her age."

"She has…and rumor has it, the lady who adopted her baby is moving back to Lima."

Tina then moved away from him, talking to one of her students that approached her. Sam was left there with his thoughts.

SQSQSQ

As angry as Quinn had been with Sam that day in the hallway, her heart still pounded uncontrollably when she saw him at lunch. She was nervous. Her last class of the day was Astronomy and yes, with Coach Evans. She walked into the cafeteria, head held high like always. He was standing beside her cheerful English teacher and looking at her. Her eyes met his and she passed him, smirk on her face. She knew the guys wanted her and in her mind, it was because she was untouchable. Maybe Coach thought the same? She grabbed a water and a small salad and made her way to the usual table she sat at with Santana and Brittany.

Santana sat down across from her and gave her a look. "I saw that, Q."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Santana. You saw nothing."

"Oh, I saw something alright. Eye sex. And you know what I'm talking about. You mastered that freshman year. It's what makes all the guys want you. But what I saw was a little deeper than what you usually do. Are you sure you are still into Puckerman?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and plopped a tomato into her mouth. She chewed carefully and swallowed. Of course she wasn't still into Puckerman. She really never had been. "We're still dating aren't we?" she asked, turning the table on the Latina instead of answering the question.

"Sure. But dating doesn't mean shit and you know it. I don't think you-" but she was interrupted by the other blond of the group.

"San, does the Gingerbread Man live on the same street as I do?" Brittany asked as she sat down, Dots being the only thing on her tray.

The other two girls looked at her like she was insane. "What are you talking about Britt?" Santana asked her.

"Well, today in English, Mrs. Chang said we had to write a paper. She told me I could write it on my favorite movie. That was hard to pick though, San. I like Bring it On, Homeward Bound, Shark Boy and Lava Girl and Shrek. But I picked Shrek. I like cartoons. And then Mrs. Chang said to write down things about the movie. So I started to think. Q always says I live in a fairy tale and my street is named Droid Lane. That's the same one as the Gingerbread Man. Do you think the old man next door is keeping him hostage?"

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks. "B, the Gingerbread Man lives on Drury Lane," Quinn answered carefully.

"Besides, you live on Mockingbird, not Droid. We don't even have a street named Droid Lane."

"Oh. Well, Artie kind of looks like a robot and…"

Quinn tuned her out, eyes finding Coach Evans' perfect body. He was squatted down, back to her, helping Coach Sylvester find her other contact lens. Quinn had a perfect view of one of his best assets. She licked her lips. It was strange how she could find herself turned on just by looking at him but when she was touched by Puck, well it was hard. Her phone vibrated in her lap, causing her to jump and the two other girls to look at her. She quickly picked it up and looked at it.

_Hey Baby Mamma…what are you doing tonight? Wanna come to the house? No one will be home. ~Puckzilla_

The girl rolled her eyes and quickly tapped a reply out to him.

_Well, with that amazing greeting, how could I say no. Actually, Puck, I can't today. Mom's home. ~Q_

_It's all a part of my charm, Q. And that's lame. Fine. I'll go out instead.~Puckzilla_

She tucked her phone away in her purse and bit down on her lip. She knew what he meant by he was going out. He might not say it and he would tell her she was insane if she brought it up, but Quinn knew he was going to meet a girl. And though it hurt her pride, it didn't bother her that much. She was just going to break up with him after school. She didn't need a man.

SQSQSQ

Sam ruffled through his papers as his freshman class left the room. It was officially the last period of the day and he was getting to have his Astronomy class. Though he liked English well enough, Astronomy had always been close to his heart. He bit down on his lip and looked up as he saw students come into his class. One of them, a perky brunette, came straight to his desk, blocking his view of the other students.

"Hello! I'm Rachel Barbara Berry! It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Coach Evans. I am looking forward to the time we will invest in each other's company. I have you know that I am aware that you will also be our assistant coach for glee club. Now, I am the lead female in said glee club. I know you will be in awe of my natural talent and I do hope my exceptional ability proves to be gratifying for you to hear."

He was actually quite shocked at her vocabulary and the way she spoke. Not to mention he sort of found her annoying, but he figured she was one of those students that would grow on him. The bell rang and he grabbed the roll call sheet without looking up.

"Hello class, welcome to Astronomy. I'm Coach Evans. I'm going to do roll call and we'll start talking about the things we'll cover this year. First up, Arthur Abrams."

"Here, yo. Can you call me Artie please?"

"Sure thing," he said as he looked at the wheelchair bound boy and smiled. His head dipped back down to the paper. "Rachel Berry."

"Here!"

"Chase Billman?"

"Sup?"

"Katie Dole?"

"Yup."

"Melanie Dole?"

"Here."

"Qu-" he stopped and did a double take. Yes, it was her. "Quinn Fabray?"

"Present," she said in a low, seductive sounding voice.

He swallowed and bit down on his lower lip, looking up to meet her eyes. Some boys were snickering in the back, probably at the way he messed her name up. He glared at them. They were two of his football players.

"Peters, Rung, I suggest you stop the giggling like girls if you don't want to run after practice today."

"Yes sir."

He looked back down at his list and continued. "Kurt Hummel?" He checked off a name.

"Stella Jones?"

"Yes sir, right here," the girl said.

"Would you happen to be related to Mercedes Jones?"

"Oh yeah! I'm her younger sister. Do you know her?"

"We dated briefly. She was a good friend."

The girl smiled and nodded her head, Sam continued reading names.

"Sarah Lamas?"

"Yes."

"Santana Lopez?"

"Your first wish has been granted. I'm here. Now how may I help you achieve your other two?" the Latina said, dirty grin on her face, hands folded under her breasts to accentuate them.

"David Martin? Christian Peters?" Both players were there.

"Brittany Pierce?"

"I think I'm here. I can see you and hear you. So yeah…I'm here."

He continued on reading the names out. All of his students were in class.

"Okay, class, I have syllabi for everyone," he said as he walked down the aisles, handing everyone stapled papers. The class collectively groaned.

"Astronomy is not a blow off class, guys. It's hard work, but I'm going to make it as fun as possible. Put your syllabi away and get ready for a quiz. It won't be for a grade, just for me to see how much y'all know."

The class instantly got quiet as they started to work on their paper. Sam sat down in his chair, watching the class intently. He saw Santana trying to give him peeps up her skirt. No doubt she wasn't wearing much of anything underneath. He was pretty sure Brittany's paper was upside down. Quinn, however, was working furiously. He smiled, knowing she would be a good student. The time passed quickly and the bell rang. Sam said his goodbyes and turned to pack up his bag. He had practice in an hour to get ready for.

"Mr. Evans?" he heard a familiar, angelic voice say.

He turned and smiled. "Yes, Quinn? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can we talk? It won't be long, I promise. I just…please?"

He nodded his head and motioned for her to pull a chair up. He walked to close the door and then sat down in his chair. "What's up Quinn?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lashing out on you the last time we talked. I'm not use to people caring about what I do. Plus, you are a teacher so that wasn't right of me. So, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Quinn. It wasn't right of me to barge into your business. I've known guys like Puckerman and I was just watching out for your safety."

She smiled at him and bit down on her lip. "Thank you."

"So, Quinn, I hear you are in glee club. I went to school here at McKinley my junior year and Mr. Schuester took me in. The glee club was just forming then. We made it work. So, Schue has invited me to be his assistant this year."

The girl smiled at him and nodded her head. "That'll be fun, Mr. Evans. Yes, I'm in glee club. Sylvester hates it. But they are my family. My sophomore year…something bad happened and well, I lost my position on the cheerios. I was slushied by the football team. Do you know Karofsky? Of course you do…he did it. Blue. I looked like an Avatar down there…."

"That's horrible, Quinn…don't worry. If I see it happening, they will be punished. No one is going to slushy anyone anymore." Sam didn't question her about the something bad. He knew she was talking about her pregnancy.

"It's okay. But even after last year, when I regained my title as HBIC, I still stood by them….I've met Mercedes, by the way. The girl you said you dated. She's nice…"

"I heard she became a diva after I moved…"

She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes."

Sam looked into her eyes and she looked into his. She looked so lost, like she was begging for someone to help her and yet, no one realized. "Lor Menari," he blurted out.

"What's that mean?"

"It means…you have pretty eyes…in Na'vi…the Avatar language…"

"Oh…"

The two of them had moved extremely close and somehow, he felt that it was right.

"Mr. Evans…thank you. You make me feel like I'm pretty…I've got to go…" she said. She practically ran from his office, leaving Sam with his head in his hands.

SQSQSQ

Quinn didn't know what to do. She had just bolted from his room. She leaned against her locker, breathing hard. What in the world happened back there? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure, she was attracted to Mr. Evans. And not just physically. This scared her. Quinn knew what she had to do. She had to break up with Puck.

The girl fixed her skirt and top and pulled her ponytail tighter. She walked towards the gym. She found her boyfriend, talking to a girl and she rolled her eyes. "Puckerman. We need to talk." She walked away and waited for him to follow.

"What's up, Q?" he said as he found her in the next hallway. "Wanna head to the janitor's closet?"

"No. Puck…I've decided I want to be single. I don't need a boyfriend right now and you don't need a girlfriend. No one is angry or hurt…we're just friends. Okay?"

He shrugged and nodded his head. "Cool. See ya around Baby Mamma," he said before walking back towards the locker rooms.

Quinn sighed and leaned against a locker. Today had been insane.


	3. update

Hi there! Just letting everyone know that I have a poll on my page. Please go visit and vote!


End file.
